Summer of Spike
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: With the days of Freshman year behind him, Spike is set to have the best summer ever with his sister, her friends, and his school friends. What adventures and fun await them all this summer is for you to find out.
1. Summer's here

**(And here's the sequel you've been waiting for. The sequel to Freshman Blues, where it's now Summer time for Spike and the girls. What kind of adventures and fun will they have together? Read and find out.)**

One morning in Spike's room, the once freshman was fast asleep until his digital alarm clock went off. Hearing it, he turned it off and sat up. Letting out a yawn he looked over at his calendar seeing the month was June which reminded him of what it was, "Summer!" he cheered, remembering yesterday was their final day of school.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes, before heading to take a shower. After washing up he changed into his sneakers, jean shorts, a green shirt, and a purple short sleeved unbuttoned shirt. He went to the kitchen table to see Twilight and their parents, "Well good morning, son." Night Light greeted him.

"Morning, everybody." Spike said, as he made himself toast.

"So first day of summer you two." Velvet reminded them.

"We know." Twilight nodded.

"You two already making plans with your friends?" Night Light asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best summer ever," Spike beamed, like he was Pinkie. He finished his toast, "Well, I'm taking off. Gotta meet my friends. See you later." he rushed out the door.

After exiting the apartment, Spike pulled out his MP3 and turned on the music before walking it out through the city, and singing to himself. As he walked through the city, he arrived at the Cake's shop to see Puck, Featherweight, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo waiting for him, "Guys!" he called.

"Hey, Spike!" Puck said, as the two high fived.

"How's it going?" Scootaloo asked.

"Couldn't be better."

"Well come on, let's go in." Applebloom said, as the group went inside.

Inside the shop, they were sitting in a booth while having drinks, "Ok, Summer is officially here." Puck said.

"And about time." Scootaloo added.

"And now that we're together as this entourage along with our sisters and their friends, there's so much we can do." Sweetie Belle said.

"Calm down, guys," Featherweight began, "Now remember, it's one thing to want to do something, but we need to map this out carefully otherwise our plans will be one big mess."

"As much I'm disturbed to hear you sounding like my sister, I can't help but agree with you." Spike agreed.

"So is there anything good we can kick off the start of Summer with?" Applebloom asked.

"Well let's take a look." Puck picked up a newspaper from the stand and they looked through the events column.

"Hey, look at this." Spike said, as he spotted an event article.

"The Summer fair, of course!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"It always begins when Summer vacation starts." Featherweight stated.

"I'd always go with my family, but now that I met all of you we can go together." Spike said.

"Sounds like a plan." Applebloom smiled.

"We should definitely consult with the others about this." Featherweight suggested.

"Right." Scootaloo agreed.

Suddenly the doors to the shop flung open, and standing in the entry way was a mob of girls from their school, "It's them!" one cheered, as they spotted Spike, Featherweight, and Puck.

"Oh, snap!" Puck cried.

"They found us!" Featherweight gasped.

"We gotta run!" Spike said desperately.

"Over here!" Carrot Cake called, as he opened a spot on the counter.

The six ran to the other side of the counter, "Thank you, Mr. Cake." Sweetie Belle said, as they went out the back.

As they made it outside, they saw the mob again, "Get them!" a fan girl called, as the girls squealed and ran for them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Featherweight cried, as the six made a run for it.

"Hey, why're we running? They're not after us." Scootaloo told the girls.

"Well, we're not gonna just leave the guys hanging, are we?" Applebloom said.

"She's right." Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I guess." Scootaloo sighed.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls were walking for Sugarcube Corner to meet up with Spike and the others, until Pinkie stopped in mid track confusing the girls, "Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"What is it?" Rarity asked, until the party goer shushed her.

Pinkie then surveyed the surrounding before putting her head to the ground. The girls looked at her awkwardly, until Rainbow spoke up, "Pinkie, what're you doing?"

Suddenly Pinkie lifted her head up and shouted, "STAMPEDE!"

The girls were confused, until Fluttershy looked ahead and gasped, "She's right, look!"

They saw Spike and the others running from a stampede of girls, "Whoa, nelly." Applejack gasped.

"Come on." Twilight said, as she pulled her friends into an alley way.

Spike and his friends continued running feeling they wouldn't be able to outrun the mob much longer. Suddenly six pairs of arms reached out and grabbed them, pulling them into the alley way, as the fangirl mob continued running forward having not noticed their disappearance.

The six panted as they saw the older girls were the ones who helped them, "Girls, you're life savers." Spike panted.

"Why would you compare us to candy?" Pinkie raised a brow, while Applejack and Twilight rolled their eyes.

"Do we even wanna know what was happening?" Rainbow asked, with her hands on her hips.

The three boys answered together, "Fangirl mob."

"Again?" Twilight asked, and Spike nodded sheepishly.

"Are you all ok?" Rarity asked, as she checked her sister over.

"We're fine, Rarity." Sweetie Belle assured her.

"That's a relief." Applejack said, as she hugged Applebloom.

"But, we're glad we ran into you." Featherweight spoke up.

"We found out the best way to kick off the start of summer." Applebloom said.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Summer fair." they answered.

The girls faces brightened with smiles, as Rainbow spoke, "All right! That is the right way to kick summer off."

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie cheered.

"Great idea, guys." Twilight said.

"Well if we're gonna be going, we better get some supplies and such to bring." Applejack noted.

"Quite right." Rarity agreed.

"Then let's meet up at the fair grounds later in an hour." Twilight suggested.

"Good plan." Puck agreed.

"Well then see you there." Spike said, as they went their ways, with Spike walking back with Twilight.

"Glad you remembered the fair, Spike. It is one of the best ways to start summer, and this time you have more friends to enjoy it with."

"Got that right." he nodded.

"And I know you'll making some great summer memories just like I am." Twilight held her brother close.

"Yeah." Spike smiled as the two walked.

**(And there you go. It's not much now but more will eventually come I assure you.)**


	2. At the Fair

**(And here's my newest chapter for Spike's Summer. Hope you enjoy it.)**

After getting their stuff together, Twilight and Spike were on their way to the Summer fair to meet up with their friends. Upon reaching the entrance they saw the girls and the guys waiting, "Twilight,, Spike, over here!" Rainbow called, as the three went over.

The two joined the group, as Puck spoke, "We were wondering when you'd show."

"Like we'd miss this?" Spike asked, and they chuckled.

"Come on, girls!" Pinkie cheered, before she saw the boys giving her an awkward look, "And boys. Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" they cheered before going in.

As they entered the fair grounds they saw many students from school, and some teachers as well, "Oh, this is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Where do yall reckon we should start?" Applejack inquired.

"How about some games?" Spike suggested.

"Good idea." Featherweight agreed.

"Let's go!" Applebloom called, as they ran to the game section.

And so some of them were participating in the games. Pinkie was throwing baseballs at glass bottles knocking down many of them, Featherweight, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Puck, and Scootaloo were at the water shooting booth, Fluttershy was by the whack-a-mole, but rather than whacking them, she was only petting them resulting in a zero score.

By the High Striker, Rainbow Dash picked up the mallet and spoke to Rainbow Dash, "Hope you're ready to eat my dust!" she slammed it onto the platform causing the ball to go up, but was two spaces away from ringing the bell before coming back down.

"Looks like that dust order has been canceled." Applejack gave her a smug look.

Rainbow glared, "You can't beat that."

"Watch." Applejack said, as she took the mallet and slammed it down. They watched as the ball went up but was one space away from ringing the bell, but managed to make it above Rainbow's mark.

"I don't believe it!" Rainbow gasped.

"Well ya better." Applejack smirked.

"Still, you didn't reach the bell." Rainbow retorted to preserve her pride.

"I still got a higher mark than you." Applejack rubbed it in her face, until they heard the bell ring. They spun around seeing the machine's lights were blinking on and off.

"Who?!" Rainbow gasped, before she and Applejack saw Spike holding the mallet.

"Spike?" Applejack gasped.

"I guess I win." he chuckled.

"What, how did you beat our marks?!" Rainbow asked in complete shock.

"Guess luck was on my side." he answered, making the two face fault.

"For as long as we've known you, Spike, luck has never had anything to do with your accomplishments." a voice said.

Spike hearing that voice spun around and saw two boys about his age. The first one was a boy wearing sneakers, jeans, a white shirt with a pirate ship flag of a skull and crossbones on it. He had brown hair in a messy style. The second boy had hurricane purple eyes, short black jagged hair with dark red streaks that end in white tips flowing around his hair. His attire included sneakers, jeans, and a red shirt.

"Pipsqueak, Koda?" he gasped.

"In the flesh." the second boy known as Koda answered.

"Guys!" Spike ran to them, and the three high fived, "Oh man, it's been a long time since I saw you guys."

"I know, with different high schools, and scheduling things have gotten a bit complicated." Pipsqueak admitted.

Koda noticing the two girls behind him asked, "Who're they?"

Spike went over, "Guys, these two of my friends, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Girls, meet two of my friends from Junior High, Pipsqueak and Koda."

"Well nice to meet yall." Applejack shook Koda's hand.

"Yeah, nice." Koda blushed a bit.

"Is he ok?" Rainbow asked Spike.

"Don't mind Koda, he's just shy around the opposite sex." Spike explained.

"Not that shy." Koda defended his pride.

"Are you kidding?" Pipsqueak asked, "Remember in Eight grade when Twist walked up to you and you got a big boner right in front of her?"

Spike burst into laughter at that memory, while Koda looked embarrassed, and the two older girls tried suppressing their own laughter. Koda shouted at Pipsqueak, "Why did you say that in front of older girls?!"

"To prove my point." Pip answered.

"Hey, what's with the laugh fest over here?" Puck asked, as he and the rest of the group approach.

Twilight seeing the two new boys gasped, "Hey, Pipsqueak and Koda!"

"Hi, Twilight!" the two greeted her.

"Who're they?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"Two of Spike's old friends from Junior High." she answered.

"Old friends?" Featherweight asked.

"Yeah, guys meet Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. And now meet the gang I forged in freshman year. Puck Shot, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Featherweight, and Scootaloo. Guys meet Pipsqueak and Koda."

"Nice to meet you two." Sweetie Belle greeted them.

"Nice to meet you all as well." Pipsqueak returned the greeting.

"We got so much to catch up on, guys!" Spike said.

"Why don't we do it over a bite?" Koda suggested.

"Sounds great." Twilight agreed.

Soon the group was sitting at one of the tables enjoying some carnival food, while getting to know more about Spike's two friends, while they got to know the new group, "So what've you guys been up too since starting high school?" Spike asked the two.

Pipsqueak started, "Well I joined the football team, and you won't believe just how much it's improved my physical skill."

"You playing football with a body like that?" Puck asked seeing Pipsqueak wasn't so much physically built for football like most players.

"Don't let my appearance fool you. I may not look like the strongest guy you'll ever meet, but I'm a hell of a runner and expert at evasive maneuvering."

"Awesome." Applebloom gasped.

"And what about you, Koda?" Spike asked.

"Well I participated in this talent show with my keytar, and I took first place."

"Sweet! I knew you'd go far with that instrument." Spike and Koda fist bump.

"Yeah, in fact I'm going to be looking at most of the local hang outs to see if they need music entertainment for the summer."

"With your skills, you're a shoe in." Pipsqueak said.

"So what about you, Spike?" Koda asked.

"Yeah, done anything good with your first year of high school?" Pip asked.

"As it so happens, yes," he answered, "I was brought into the hip hop club not long after attending. In fact I won our school's hip hop competition."

"Get out, you're serious?" Koda gasped, and he nodded.

"Sounds like quite an accomplishment." Pipsqueak said.

"I've also been learning parkour in my spare time."

"You do parkour?!" the two gasped.

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow assured, "And I'm his instructor."

"Hey, he may be great at that, but on Guardians of Galgavor I am a master of necro magic." Puck boasted.

"Guardians of Galgavor?" Koda gasped.

"You play it?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Sure, all three of us do." Puck answered, while holding Featherweight and Spike close.

"Which are you guys?" Koda asked.

"Dragon Knight." Spike answered.

"Kung-Pow." Featherweight added.

"And I'm Necro Mage." Puck finished.

"What about you guys?" Spike asked.

"I'm Captain Ruthless the pirate." Pipsqueak answered.

"And I'm Guitar Ax." Koda finished.

"Guys, we have to team up to take down the Goblin King." Featherweight suggested.

"Our five talents combined may just be enough for us to dethrone him." Spike added.

"Will you five quit acting like nerds?" Rainbow asked feeling disturbed.

"We're not nerds!" they answered in perfect sync, making the girls laugh.

"Well since we're all here now, why don't we check out more of the fair?" Applejack suggested.

"Fine by me." Pipsqueak agreed.

"Well then boys, let's party!" Spike called, as they took off.

Soon they were all in Bumper cars, with Spike riding in one with Pipsqueak, as they were driving along and bashed into another that was occupied by Featherweight and Sweetie Belle, "Nailed them!" Pipsqueak chuckled.

"Oh, this really takes me back to our junior high years." Spike said.

"I know. So have you anyone on the go yet?" Pip asked.

Spike looked at him, "Actually yes. I have Rarity."

"What, you have that piece of beauty?" Pip gasped as he remembered Rarity.

"That's right, but can I tell you something else?"

"Sure."

"I think I have three others vying for my attention."

"Who?"

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack for one thing."

"Wow, three of your sisters friends? That's even better than any luck you've had in junior high."

"I know, but the fourth one is a DJ girl named Vinyl Scratch."

"Vinyl Scratch?"

"Yeah, she's the resident disk jockey of CHS, and also part of the Hip Hop club. Among the club members besides our president she always helped me out with my dancing by providing me with beats that compliment my moves."

"You really are top dog among Freshman." Pipsqueak gasped.

"If you want to say it like that." he replied.

Suddenly they got bumped, as they turned and saw their car was bumped by Scootaloo and Koda, "Gotcha!" Scootaloo called.

Spike scowled, "Of course you realize this means war!" they took off to bump them.

Later on they were by a row of trick mirrors seeing their reflections in bizarre ways, "Oh good heavens!" Rarity gasped as she saw one of the mirrors made her look pudgy.

"Looks like Rarity's gone on a chocolate binge!" Rainbow joked, as she and Applejack laughed.

"Harty-har-har." Rarity laughed dryly.

"Look, Featherweight's got no neck!" Puck joked, as they saw Featherweight's trick mirror reflection made it look like he didn't have a neck.

"Hey, I think mine's broken." Pinkie said, as she was standing in front of one of the mirrors that was showing her reflection that actually was normal.

"What, let me see," Spike said as he stood in front of it, seeing his reflection made his legs look tall enough to look like stilts, "Works fine to me."

Pinkie went back to look into it seeing her reflection still looked normal, "Oh, well."

They were walking up to a walk in haunted house, with Rainbow dragging Fluttershy who's heals were leaving behind trails, "NO, please don't bring me in there!"

"Come on, Fluttershy. You know everything in there isn't real." Rainbow said, trying to reason with her.

"That still doesn't make them less scary." she trembled.

"If you're scared, you can hold onto me for support." Pip offered.

"Really? Well, ok." Fluttershy said, as they walked in.

Moments later they all came out looking scared for their lives, with Spike clinging to Rarity who was clinging to him. The last two to leave was Fluttershy who actually wasn't scared at all, and Pipsqueak who was clinging to her, "See, nothing to be scared of." Pip said feeling terrified.

"I know." Fluttershy giggled.

The group then saw a couple of photo booths and ran into them to take some pictures. Each of them ere taking shots with each other and group shots. Spike had a shot with Rarity kissing his cheek, one with Rainbow Dash pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie, and Applejack with a hand wrapped around him. Spike also got a group picture shot with his old friends and new friends cramming in to get into the picture together.

After their photo shoot, they were on the Ferris wheel, with Spike in one cart with Rarity, Applebloom was with Pipsqueak, and Scootaloo was with Koda. Scootaloo turned to Koda, "So Koda, tell me more about yourself, like how'd you get into playing a keytar?"

"Well this was all because of my dad, or foster dad if you will."

"Foster dad?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, you see I ran away from home when I was ten."

"What?" she gasped.

"I used to come from an upperclass family, but my parents seemed to have been too busy to see me or even attend any of my functions. Dad was very business and mom was very social. So I ran away and wound up with a better couple to be my parents. Though it was lower class at least they paid attention to me and knew I existed. We eventually moved here when my dad got a job in this location. He bought me a keytar to give me a hobby. I quickly learned how to play it, and before long was a master of it."

"Cool." Scootaloo gasped.

"Yeah, cool." he admitted as he enjoyed himself.

As Spike and Rarity's cart reached the top they looked across the city, "Isn't this this amazing?" Rarity asked.

"Sure is." Spike agreed, as he felt Rarity rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled and thought to himself, 'And so the best Summer ever has kicked off. I can't wait to see what else this Summer has in store for me.'

**(And that's the chapter. Summer has still begun for Spike and his friends, and more excitement awaits them. The OC Koda was compliments of author Kegan and Adrian Abendroth.)**


	3. Guy's Night 2

**(Welcome back readers. Spike and his gang are once again going to be having the night of their lives like they did the first time. Enjoy.)**

One afternoon at Spike's place, he was at his laptop playing Guardians of Galgavor with his friends. As their avatars were battling enemies, he spoke into his headset to the guys who were also wearing one to keep contact.

"Ok, Koda, on your left. Pip, behind you!" Spike called, as the two avatars destroyed some enemies.

"Thanks, Spike." Pipsqueak said in relief.

"So, guys. What should we do this Summer weekend?" Puck asked.

"We could check out the arcade?" Featherweight suggested.

"Nah, not enough." Koda dismissed it.

"How about we go on a burger crawl?" Pipsqueak suggested.

"How many burgers can you stomach?" Puck asked rhetorically.

"You'd be surprised."

"Hello, ladies!" a new voice entered the fray, as they saw a new avatar join in.

The new character looked like a cyborg werewolf with an energy cannon for a right arm. The guys checked the avatar name reading Cyberwolf, "Cyberwolf?" the guys asked.

"Come on, you guys don't recognize me?" he asked.

Spike, Puck, and Featherweight listening in recognized it, "Twistin'?"

"The one and only." he answered, as his avatar destroyed some snake creatures.

"How long have you been a player?" Featherweight asked.

"For awhile."

"How come you never told us?" Puck wondered.

"You don't ask. It's very handy to do so."

"And that's a fact." Spike answered.

"So I see you've got two other guys with ya." Twistin' noticed the other two.

"Right, this is Koda and Pipsqueak, two of my old friends from junior high. Guys, this is Twistin' Shout the guy who got me into the hip hop club."

"Nice to meet you." Koda greeted him.

"A pleasure." Pip added.

"Please, pleasures all mine to meet more friends of my pal."

"Maybe you can meet them in person if given a chance." Spike said.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up, Spike." Twistin' said.

"You are?"

"Uh-huh, since it's summer now I'm thinking it's once again time we had ourselves a guys night out."

"Seriously?" Puck gasped.

"You know it." Twistin' confirmed.

"Wow, I mean it's been awhile since we had one like we did that time." Featherweight said.

"Exactly, so how about it tomorrow 7 P.M?"

"Sure, how about it Pipsqueak, Koda?" Spike asked.

"Well, it would be nice to get caught up." Koda admitted.

"And I'd like to meet Twistin' in person." Pip added.

"Great. How about you all meet up at Spike's beforehand, and I'll swing by to get you guys?" Twistin' suggested.

"It's a plan." Spike answered.

"Great." Twistin' said, before he destroyed the last enemy.

"Major high score!" The boys cheered, and laughed.

Later that day it was five to seven, and the boys were already gathered at Spike's looking their best for their guy's night out. While they waited, Spike, Puck, and Featherweight were sharing stories of their last guys night with Twistin' with Pip and Koda, who were laughing.

"You threw up on the sidewalk, Puck?" Koda laughed.

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing." Puck answered.

"And you woke up in Twistin's bathtub topless, Spike?" Pip asked.

"That's right. Boy did we have fun," Spike chuckled, as he heard his cell beep. He checked the test and smirked, "Come on, boys. Let's boo-boo."

So they left his room with Twilight seeing them, "On your way out, guys?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Twi." spike said.

"Have fun, and Spike... I hope I don't find you passed out in Twistin's tub again." she pleaded.

"I'll try." Spike answered, as the boys chuckled and left.

When they made it outside, they saw Twistin's car parked. He leaned out the window, "Come on, Dapper Dans, we're gonna be late."

So Spike jumped in front, while the rest piled into the back, feeling a little tight, but managed, "I'm so excited about this!" Featherweight said feeling giddy.

"You should be, now let's ride!" Twistin' started his car, and pulled away as he turned on the radio with music playing.

As it played, the boys would sing along to certain lyrics. Twistin' pulled into a parking lot, and they saw they were parked outside a place called Burger Stack, "First off, let's feed our fills." Twistin' said.

"Awesome!" Pip called, as they got out of the car and went inside.

When they were seated in a booth, they were waiting for their orders, while looking around the place that was dressed like a fifties cafe. Puck spoke, "I got to admit if cafes looked like this back in the fifites, I wish I was born in that time."

"Then you'd be an old timer by now." Koda joked, and the guys laughed.

"Here you go, boys." a waitress said, as she sat some trays down with their burgers all prepared, and a large basket of fries with ketchup.

"Thanks." The boys thanked her, as she left so they could enjoy their meal.

And so they started eating, while talking, "So, Koda, Spike told me you play keytar." Twistin' said.

"Yes, I do." he confirmed.

"How good are you on a scale of one to ten?"

"Well I don't wanna brag so I give myself a seven or an eight." he answered.

"I'd give him eight and a half." Spike replied.

"Yeah, Koda's better than he's letting himself on. Just doesn't wanna seem like a showboat." Pipsqueak added.

"And that's why we love him." Spike pulled him into a headlock as the two chuckled.

"And you Pipsqueak play football?" Twistin' asked, while dipping a fry into the ketchup.

"Uh-huh. You won't believe how much being on a team has gotten me popular with the ladies."

"Really, enlighten us." Puck smirked.

"Well, as it so happens at the end of our last game, the girls were swarming around me wanting to get a picture with me. See for yourselves." he pulled out a wallet sized picture of him in a football uniform and pads surrounded by girls.

"That's you?" Featherweight gasped.

"One and the same." Pipsqueak nodded in pride.

"Dang, you got it going on." Puck said, as he playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh, no. The one whose really got it going on is Spike, here." Pipsqueak said.

"Oh, go on!" Spike dismissed it.

"Actually, he's not that far off." Twistin' smirked.

"Yeah, I mean you got Rarity, plus Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and even Vinyl are into you. That's got it going on." Puck said.

"Guys, Rainbow Dash is my parkour mentor, Vinyl helps me with my dancing, and Applejack's a good friend." he explained.

"With the way you hang out with them, that doesn't look like friendship alone." Featherweight replied.

"Whatever you say."Spike said, as they continued to enjoy their meal. When they finished, they paid and headed out.

"So what other plans should we all do this summer?" Puck asked.

"Well, there is that Guardians of Galgavor convention coming this month." Featherweight spoke up.

"Yeah, a chance to meet the other players live and in person, while getting some more inside tips." Koda agreed.

"And the cosplay, oh, there are so many characters there I'd like to see being cosplayed by others." Twistin' said with starry eyes.

'Twistin', clean your lip." Spike said, noticing the saliva. Twistin' did so, until they pulled up in front of the mall.

When they got inside they roamed the mall a bit, before heading into a clothing store. In the men's department they were trying on jackets, with Spike speaking, "Feels weird to be in here without Rarity. You know she picks out the best kind of stuff for me."

"Being a Fashionista, that's no surprise," Puck said, as he dawned a red jacket and looked at the guys, "What do you think?"

"It's you." Koda answered.

"Well good evening, boys." a female voice said.

Spike, Twistin', Puck, and Featherweight spun around and to their surprise saw Principal Celestia and vice Principal Luna, "Principal Celestia! Vice Principal Luna!" they gasped, as they made themselves more presentable.

The two adults chuckled, as Celestia spoke, "Now boys, we're only Principal and Vice Principal during the school semesters. During Summer we're just Celestia and Luna."

"Though if in public we would like to be addressed as Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna, if you please." Luna put in.

"Yes, Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna." they answered, and the women smiled at each other.

"So, what're you boys doing out on a night like this?" Celestia inquired.

"We're having a guys night out." Twistin' answered.

"I see." Luna answered.

"Yeah, we needed a break away from the girls." Puck said.

"And I'm even introducing my two old friends to my newer ones." Spike added.

"Old friends?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah," Spike brought his friends overs, "Ms Celestia, Ms. Luna, let me introduce to you my two closest friends from junior high. This is Koda and Pipsqueak. Guys, this is Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, her sister. As you can guess by their titles they run Canterlot High together."

"It's very nice to meet you two." Celestia shook Koda's hand, as he shook back while hiding a faint blush at the contact with a woman.

"Please, pleasure's all ours." Pipsqueak said, as he shook Luna's hand.

Luna noticing Pipsqueak was trying on a blue jacket that matched her own hair color whispered to him, "I think that jacket suits you best."

"Really?" he gasped, as she winked and him and answered.

"Really."

"In that case, I think I'll buy this." Pipsqueak said, making his decision.

"Well, we hope you boys enjoy your guys night. Just don't get too crazy." she warned them.

"No worries, ma'am." Twistin' replied.

"Have a goodnight." Spike said, as the adults left.

Pipsqueak spoke to the guys, "Dudes, I think Ms. Luna likes me."

"Oh, please. She was just playing with ya." Puck said.

"Even so, I think I'm attracted to her." Pip replied.

"Ok, stop there before I puke." Spike said.

"What, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on an adult." Pip said.

"Yeah, but when it's the vice principal of our school that's another story." Featherweight replied.

"Come on, guys let's get these jackets and head out. There's something I've always wanted to try." Twistin' smirked, making the younger boys curious.

Suddenly in a large parking lot in a closed down strip mall, Twistin' was driving his car around doing twists and turns like a crazy driver. Inside the car, Twistin' was whooping, Spike, Pipsqueak, and Puck were laughing, while Featherweight, and Koda were holding on for their lives.

"Oh, this is living it up!" Twistin' called as he continued driving through the empty lot like a crazy driver.

"I think I'm gonna chuck!" Featherweight cried.

"Puke in the car, and you're paying!" Twistin' warned him.

After Twistin' did enough maneuvering he stopped the car to give the guys a chance to catch their breath, "Twistin', what was your final grade when you took driver's ed?" Koda asked.

"Like that matters now?" he asked.

"If we did this anywhere else in public, we could've gotten arrested or something." Featherweight said in worry.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to do it here." Twistin' replied.

"I'll say this, it was pretty hairy." Puck laughed.

"No kidding." Spike agreed.

"Right. Well, come on boys, the night is still young and it's still time to party!" Twistin' called, as the boys cheered before driving off.

The very next morning, at Twistin's place, the boys were once again fast asleep and all over the living room. Koda was sleeping in an arm chair passed out, Puck was on a couch flat on his face with his shoes at the bottom of the furniture, Featherweight was right below him with Puck's foot a few inches away from his nose, and Pipsqueak was on the floor with his shirt off and covering him like a blanket.

Twistin' came into the living room and yawned, "Morning, guys."

The boys started waking up, "Oh, morning." Koda yawned as he stretched.

"What a night." Pipsqueak groaned.

"I'll say." Puck agreed.

As Featherweight slowly opened his eyes, his vision was hazy until he saw Puck's foot close to his nose. His eyes widened and he let out a scream which startled Puck, causing him to fall off the couch, "What, what?!" he cried.

"Your toe was practically right up my nose!" Featherweight declared.

"Well it's not like I intentionally placed it there, you fell asleep underneath me." Puck retorted.

Suddenly there was a doorbell ring and Twistin' answered it. He saw it was Twilight and the girls once again, "Hi, girls." he said seeing they were glaring at him.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Not again per say, the guys were tired and wanted to spend the night here." he answered.

"Well it's tomorrow, and we need to get them home." Applejack said, as the girls entered seeing the boys in the living room, still trying to wake up.

"You boys, ok?" Rainbow asked.

"Couldn't be better." Pipsqueak answered, as he put his shirt back on.

"Where's Spike?" Rarity asked, as she and the girls saw no sign of him.

"He hasn't again has he?" Twilight asked Twistin'.

"Um, girls." Fluttershy began, as she was blushing while motioning to a coffee table.

They saw Spike's shirt on top of it, "Is this Spike's shirt?" Applejack held it up.

"I think it is." Rarity nodded.

"And look there." Pinkie motioned to the fake fireplace where they saw a pair of familiar shorts next to it.

"Are those Spike's..." Rainbow Dash blushed.

"They are!" Twilight gasped, as she ran for Twistin's bathroom seeing Spike wasn't passed out in the tub like last time. She then opened up the shower stall seeing he wasn't in there either.

She came out of the bathroom, "Girls, Spike is somewhere in this house without his clothes!"

Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy blushed at the visual Twilight unintentionally gave them, while Pinkie spoke, "So is he playing hide and seek?" the girls stopped blushing and rolled their eyes.

"He can't be far." Twistin's assured them, as they started looking around the house calling out for Spike.

When they started searching the dining room, they heard a moan. They saw Spike's head popping out from underneath a table through the cloth, "What's going on?"

"Spike, there you are!" Twilight said in relief, "I thought something bad happened to you like I thought before."

"Well I'm fine, Twi," Spike said, before he saw Applejack holding onto his shirt and Rainbow was holding onto his shorts, "Why do you girls have my clothes? Oh, don't tell me I was fooling around last night?"

"I hope not." Rarity said, with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Well, could I have them back now?" Spike asked.

"Sure." the two girls said, as they handed off his clothes to him, without Spike having to come out from under the table. He took his clothes and pulled his head back and soon came out fully clothed.

"Why were you under the table and not in your clothes anyway?" Twilight asked.

"I felt hot last night so I took them off and slept under here." he answered, and she just gave him a blank look.

"Well at least he's all right now." Applejack said in relief.

"Yeah, Twistin' once again our guys night was a success." Spike said.

"Right on," the two fist bumped. Twistin' turned to Koda and Pipsqueak, "So boys, what did you think?"

"It was definitely an experience." Koda admitted.

"Yeah, and exciting." Pipsqueak added.

"Glad ya thought so." Puck said, as he straightened himself out.

"I just hope our parent's will understand why we were out so late. I don't know if my parents can handle me telling them how guys night went a second time." Featherweight said.

"Hey, you can hope." spike said.

"Come on, let's go." Twilight said, as the girls escorted the boys out of Twistin's house.

As they walked for Applejack's truck, Spike spoke up, "By the way I got more pictures in case you girls want to see."

"Ooh, I'd love to see them!" Pinkie beamed.

"Do any of them include Puck throwing up again?" Rarity asked in repulse.

"Hey, I didn't barf this time." Puck replied.

"Don't worry, they're all harmless pictures," Spike assured her, "Though I wouldn't put them on the internet or anything." and with that joke they all laughed.

**(And there's the chapter. Spike and the boys had another wild and fun guys night, and will be ready to share some more photographic evidence of what they did. See ya next time.)**


	4. Camp out in the Truck

**(Hi, guys. Here's my newest chapter. I had inspiration from this one thanks to a fan comic at deviantart. The creator of the comic is GarrettheGarret.)**

At Spike and Twilight's place, the boy was showing the girls some of the pictures taken of the second guys night.

Pinkie laughed, as Spike showed them one picture of him and the guys attempting a human pyramid like cheerleaders, "Oh, that's good!" Pinkie chuckled.

"You guys sure are strong to hold for how long?" Applejack asked.

"About ten minutes so to speak," Spike answered, "I mean if cheerleaders can do it so can guys."

"Difference is, we girls can be just as light as feathers." Rarity replied.

"Point." Spike admitted.

"Next picture." Rainbow said, as Spike continued.

The next picture they showed was of Koda lying on top of a bench passed out with some pigeons on him, until the next few pictures were shown of him slowly waking up and started lashing around with all the birds flying away in fright.

"We're lucky none of the birds marked Koda." Spike laughed with Pinkie and Rainbow.

"That would've been disgusting." Twilight said.

"No kidding." Applejack agreed.

Next picture was of all five of the boys at the clothing shop dressed in visual kei outfits, "Oh, my. Now there is an interesting look for you five." Rarity said.

"Yeah, we pull the look off well." Spike said smugly.

As they completed the pictures, Spike sighed, "That was an awesome guy's night."

"Well, I'm glad you and your friends had fun." Twilight said.

"So I guess you're going to want to take the day to relax?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yeah, but not in the sense I'm gonna sleep all day." Spike answered.

"Yeah, sleeping all day is for weekends, not summer vacation." Rainbow added.

"Or in your case 24/7." Applejack joked, and Rainbow sent her a glare.

"So anybody up for anything exciting or something?" Spike asked the girls.

"Sorry, I have to help the Cakes plan a birthday party for a customer." Pinkie answered.

"I'm supposed to be pet sitting for my neighbors who'll be away for three days." Fluttershy added.

"And I volunteered to help out at the public library today." Twilight finished.

"Well, that's a bummer." Spike sighed, until Applejack and Rainbow plopped on the couch on both sides of Spike.

"Hey, don't sweat buddy, we're still free." Applejack said.

"Yeah, you just stick with us." Rainbow added, as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"I don't have any work at all, so I'm free too." Rarity put in.

"That's good, so what do you three have in mind?"

"Well, we after this morning's apple harvesting we're supposed to be making some of our more tasty apple products." Applejack explained.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash looked to her, "Does that include..."

Applejack playfully rolled her eyes, "Yes, Rainbow, even apple cider."

"YES!" Rainbow cheered.

"So you three wanna join me at my family's farm and help us make some stuff?" Applejack offered.

"As long as we get to eat what we make, I'm good." Spike answered.

"Same here." Rainbow added.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rarity admitted.

"Well, you four have fun then," Twilight said, "But make sure to be back home when it gets dark."

"Yes, mother." Spike said sarcastically, as Rainbow laughed.

And so as the other three left to do their jobs, Applejack took her other three friends in her truck all the way out to her family's farm. They spent the whole day there helping Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom make some apple products. Once they were finished they were allowed to feast upon what they made.

When nighttime was upon them, Applejack, Rainbow, Spike, and Rarity were in the living room resting on the couch or armchair, "Boy, that hit the spot." Spike groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"I agree, I feel as if I made a pig of myself." Rarity added.

"And that's definitely not like you, Rarity." Applejack said.

"You'd need to learn some self control as you would say, Rare." Rainbow noted.

"Oh, and just how many apple ciders have you had?" Rarity asked, while crossing her arms.

"Two, three, twelve... Lost count." Rainbow shrugged, before she felt her stomach gurgle, "Uh-oh. Call of nature!" she ran from the living room to the bathroom, as Spike, Rarity, and Applejack laughed.

"Thanks again for inviting us over here, Applejack." Spike thanked her.

"No trouble at all, sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash came back sighing in relief, "Man, that apple cider really goes right through me."

The three laughed until a thunder clap and lightning flash interrupted them. Applejack looked out a window and saw some storm clouds rolling in, "Looks like a storm's blowing in."

"Oh, dear." Rarity gasped.

"I think it's about time we headed home." Rainbow said.

"Well, ya won't be makin' it home by the time the storm reaches," Applejack noted, "Don't worry I'll drive yall back."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Can't have my friends walk home in the rain now can I?" Applejack asked, as she grabbed her car keys, "Just let me go tell Big Mac and Granny Smith." she went to tell them.

Soon enough Applejack was driving her friends back home, with A.J at the wheel, Spike up front with her, and Rarity and Rainbow were in the back. They drove down the road that was surrounded by wilderness preserves, "Thank you ever so much for the ride home, Applejack." Rarity thanked her.

"No trouble at all, Rarity." she replied.

"And it is relaxing driving at night on a road like this," Rainbow said, as she relaxed, before she saw some lightning flash outside, "And we get a cool light show to boot."

Spike looked out and saw the lightning flash again, but saw it was blotted by the sudden rain that was coming down hard, "Well, we would if the rain wasn't coming down."

"It looks like it's coming down very hard." Rarity saw.

"Will you be able to keep on driving, Applejack?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'll be fine as long as it don't get any worse." Applejack answered.

But it did, the rain just kept picking up, and the lightning was striking more, "A.J, you should pull over. Any sane person wouldn't drive in these conditions."

"I agree with, Spike, the last thing we need is to be in an accident." Rarity nodded.

"And I don't want to end up in a car crash that'll lead me to getting a broken body." Rainbow added.

Applejack seeing they were all right agreed, "Right, we'll pull over and wait for the worse to pass."

"Pull over where, though?" Rarity inquired.

"Look!" Rainbow pointed to an entrance to the parking lot of a forest preserve.

"Good a place as any." Applejack admitted, as she pulled into the lot and parked the car.

They waited for a whole half hour, but it didn't look like the weather was getting any better, "I don't think this weather's going to be letting up any time soon." Spike said.

"Yeah. I hate to say it, yall, but we'll probably have to be spending the night here." Applejack said.

"Oh, say it isn't so Applejack! Say it isn't so!" Rarity pleaded.

"Yeah, how can we sleep in this truck all night? I'm more of a lying down sleeper." Rainbow said.

"Not to worry, me and the fam sometimes use this as a camping vehicle. All we gotta do is pull the seats down and we'll have plenty of space." the cowgirl explained.

"Will that be a problem for you two?" Spike asked the two in the back.

"It sounds good to me." Rainbow answered.

"While I would prefer my warm bed, the situation can't be helped." Rarity admitted.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be having ourselves a sleepover here." Applejack said, as she turned on the inside lights of the truck, "You two should try and squeeze up front here so we can fold the seats down."

"All right." Rainbow said, as she and Rarity tried squeezing up front, but found it to be very crowding.

"Rainbow Dash, move over!" Rarity groaned, as she tried to get some space.

"I'm trying!" Rainbow answered, as she was extremely close to crowding into Spike. Or rather her chest was crowing up into Spike's face putting a blush on his cheeks.

"Ugh, Rarity, I can't reach back to fold the seats!" Applejack groaned, as she tried to get past her.

"Well, I'm trying to move, but Rainbow Dash isn't making it any easier."

"What was that?" Rainbow asked, as she accidentally used her head to flip the switch for the inside lights making it dark again.

"Hey, what's going on, who turned out the lights?!" Spike cried.

"Stay calm, and let me find the light switch." Applejack said.

"Hey, I think my foot's stuck in something." Rainbow said.

"Ow, Rainbow Dash you hit me!" Rarity cried.

"Sorry!"

"Let me try finding the light," Spike said, as he made an attempt to get up and find the swtich only to fall over, "Ow! What the, hey, what's this I'm holding onto feels soft and such." he felt what his hands were on, and Applejack let out a moan.

"Spike, I think you've got me..." she began.

When Spike realized what he was feeling off Applejack, he cried, "Oh, my God. Applejack I am so sorry!"

"What's happening?!" Rarity cried, wanting light.

"Hold on!" Spike said as he reached up and turned the lights back on.

When the lights were back on, they saw they were all in a tangled mess, with Spike caught in between the girls. He looked around and started laughing. Rainbow spoke up, "What's so funny, Spike?" she began laughing just because he was.

"Nothing, it's just funny how we find ourselves in the weirdest of situations." he joked, and the girls started laughing with him on how accurate he was.

So Applejack was able to wriggle out of their tangle and was able to fold the back seats forwards giving them a flat surface to lie on top of, "There, that should do it. Luckily we got up a spare sleeping back in the far back. We just unzip it and it can cover us all."

"Pardon me for sounding a tad prissy, but doesn't it still look awfully cramped?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, I don't think it was meant to hold four teenagers." Applejack admitted regretfully.

"No sense complaining about it now." Spike said as he climbed in back with the girls.

"We best text our families and let them know of our situation." Rarity suggested.

"Wait a minute, we have to do this carefully." Spike warned them.

"What do you mean, Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"How do you think our families will react if we text them and say we're camping out inside a truck in the middle of a storm. Don't you think they might take it another way?" Spike asked.

The three started processing what he meant and realized that their situation may be taken out of proportion if they tried explaining it to their folks, "I see your point." Rarity nodded.

"So what can we do?" Rainbow asked.

"We'll simply tell our families we've decided to bunk at A.J's until tomorrow. And Applejack, I know this is taboo for you, but you'll need to text your fam and tell them you're staying with one of us for the night." he explained.

"Well, I hate lying, but I hate it even more if Granny Smith heard what we're doing right now and take it the wrong way. Big Mac would be no better about the idea." she admitted.

"Right. So let's get our messages out." Rainbow said, as they began texting their families about them staying the night at their friends places.

When they all received confirmed texts they sighed in relief and could relax. Applejack started unzipping the sleeping bag turning it into one big blanket, "Hey, you know we don't have to go to bed right away do we?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, this is like a sleep over, and at sleepovers you do more than just sleep." Rainbow said.

"Well, what do yall have in mind?" Applejack asked.

"Why don't we play the 'would you rather' game?" Rainbow suggested.

"Hmm, seems like a good game to play especially since it's us four." Rarity admitted.

"Yeah, can't imagine what else we can do to preoccupy ourselves." Spike agreed.

"All right. Let's play that." Applejack declared.

"But first let's get comfortable," Rarity said, as she removed her boots and her socks exposing her bare feet, "Ah, much better." she wiggled her toes a bit seductively, which Spike noticed making his eyes widen.

Realizing he was alone with the girls didn't want to look awkward shook it off, and removed his own sneakers and socks to let his feet breathe. What he didn't noticed was all three of the girls were staring at his feet in awe like he did to Rarity. Not wanting each other to notice, they shook it off, as Rainbow removed her footwear and socks, followed by Applejack who removed her hat as well.

"So who goes first?" Spike asked.

"Well since it was Rainbow Dash's idea, maybe she should." Applejack suggested.

"Thanks, A.J," Rainbow said, and began to think of a choice for them, "All right, I got it. Would you guys get a massage from someone who's gay or skinny dip with an overweight person opposite of your gender?"

The three were shocked at her question, and started pondering to themselves, "How overweight are we talking for the second one?" Spike asked.

"About as big as sumo wrestler size." Rainbow answered.

"If that's the case, I'd rather take my chances with the gay masseuse." Spike answered.

"So would I. The idea of skinny dipping with someone overweight is just too hideous to comprehend." Rarity added with a dread tone.

"Got that right, so I take the masseuse as well." Applejack agreed.

"Good choices." Rainbow said.

"What about you, Rainbow?" Spike asked.

"Me? I'd take the massage as well, even if it's from a gay."

"So we'd all prefer a massage from someone gay. We're already seeing we have more in common than we had." Rarity said.

"Yeah." Rainbow and Applejack nodded.

"I'll go next," Spike decided, as he began thinking, "Got it. Would you girls kiss another girl or run through the school stark naked?"

The three were taken aback by his question to them, and began pondering, "Where would we have to kiss them?" Applejack asked.

"The lips." Spike answered mischievously.

"And as for the naked thing, would it be during class?" Applejack wondered.

"In between classes, actually. Where the students are roaming the halls trying to get to the next class."

With both specifics given to them, the three girls were really debating on what to choose, until Rainbow Dash answered, "Hell, I'd run through the school naked if anyone was watching."

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity gasped.

"What, I'm not afraid to expose my body. Besides I'd be famous for doing something like that." she explained.

"Yeah, that'd be a real shot for the yearbook." Applejack said imagining they'd have a whole page dedicated to a streaking Rainbow Dash.

"Let's pray they'd use censor bars for the exposed areas." Rarity said.

'I'd hate that.' Spike thought to himself about censor bars ruining nudity on TV and such.

"That's my answer, what about you two?" Rainbow asked her two girl friends.

"I'd rather kiss a girl than embarrass myself like that in school." Applejack answered.

"Me too, if I ran through the school naked I'd never live it down." Rarity added.

'I'd commit it to my memory for life.' Spike thought.

"Ok, Spike, what about you?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, would you run naked through the school, or kiss a boy?" Rainbow wondered.

Spike answered, "I'd go naked in the school as well. Even if Twilight would give me more of an earful than my parents."

"And that's bold." Rainbow admitted.

"Ya got that right. I'm talking about having major balls to go through with what follows after the streaking." Spike said.

"I'll take the next question," Rarity said, and came up with her question, "Ok, would you all dress in drag or dress like a baby with a diaper and bonnet?"

The three started pondering as Rainbow answered, "I'd go with drag, you could get a rash if ya wear a diaper all day, especially if you had accidents. Not that I do." she defended herself.

"I don't think dressing in drag is really any different from how you dress, Rainbow." Rarity noted.

"Hey, I may not dress like a stereotypical girl, but that doesn't mean I'd dress in an all boyish look." she retorted.

"Applejack?" Rarity asked for her answer.

"Shucks, I'd settle for dressing like a boy. Rainbow's right, wearing a diaper would just be uncomfortable." she answered.

"And you, Spike?" Rarity finished.

"I'd rather wear a dress than a diaper, as long as the dress is my color." Spike admitted.

"What about you, Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd actually want to dress in drag. Men's style would feel like a new experience for me." she answered.

"So would you dress in drag even if it wasn't a dare?" Applejack asked.

"Let's not go that far." Rarity sent her a glare.

"Applejack, it's all you." Spike said.

"Shoot, I'd take dressing in drag over diapers."

"So it's decided we'd prefer drag over wearing diapers." Rarity said.

"Well, just wait until we're all elderly, then we'll need to wear them like we did as tykes." Rainbow joked.

"All right, Applejack, lay it on us." Spike said, as they were prepared.

Applejack got her choices for them, "All right, yall. Would ya rather roll in a mud pit or sleep in a barn filled with gassy cows?"

Rarity looked reach to choke on the options, as Spike spoke, "How big of a mud pit?"

"About as big as the ones the pigs roll around in at my farm." she answered.

Spike and Rainbow Dash started thinking, while Rarity was still feeling horrified at the choices she had to decide between. Rainbow spoke up, "Hey, I'd play sports in the rain and get dirty from it, so mud's not going to be a problem."

"Yeah, between mud or gassy cows, I'd stick with mud, that can wash off while gas from cows could linger on you, plus i'd have to burn my clothes." Spike joked, as Rainbow and A.J laughed.

All eyes fell on Rarity, "What do ya say, Rarity?" A.J asked.

"Um, can't we have a third less smelly or dirty option?" she asked hopefully.

"No can do, girl. Either the mud or the gas." Applejack answered smugly.

Rarity looked back and forth between Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike before she finally cracked, "ALL RIGHT! I'LL TAKE THE MUD!" she bawled on how painful it was for her to decide.

"Relax, Rarity, it's not like you really have to do it." Rainbow calmed her.

"Yeah, it's just a game." Spike reminded her.

"I know, but the idea of either choice is still frightening to me."

"So, A.J, what's your choice?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I already get myself dirty from all the work I do. So I'd probably take sleeping with the cows."

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"You'd sleep in a barn with cows passing gas?" Rainbow asked.

"The sounds of that would help me sleep." Applejack admitted.

"Applejack, there are some things about you I'll never understand." Rarity said, until they all burst into laughter on how much fun they were having.

About thirty minutes in they were all getting comfortable underneath the sleeping bag blanket. Rainbow Dash was on the far right, Applejack was on the far left, while Spike and Rarity were in the center with Rarity sleeping on Dash's side and Spike sleeping on Applejack's side.

"There, that should about do it." Applejack began.

"Everyone comfy?" Rainbow asked.

"Comfy enough." Rarity admitted.

"Yeah, let's try and get some sleep." Spike said, as they got comfy.

A few minutes later, Spike, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were lying awake, while Applejack was snoring loudly. Rarity was frowning, "I'm going to have bags under my eyes in the morning!" she whispered in irritation.

"I know. I'm surprised her own snoring hasn't woken her up." Spike added.

"Well, I remember in one class during freshman year, she fell asleep and snored like this. I tried to wake her up, but Ms. Cherilee caught us both and gave us detention for disrupting class."

"Ouch." Spike said.

"Any way we can make her stop without waking her?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I heard Twilight once say sleeping on your side can help cure it." spike answered.

"Well you try pushing her." Rainbow ordered.

"All right." Spike sighed as he was nudging her over so she would sleep on her side, but was struggling, "Oh, man. This is hard."

"Come on, Spike, put some muscle into it!" Rainbow cheered.

Spike continued to struggle with rolling A.J over, until Applejack spoke in her sleep, "But I wanna ride the pony, daddy." she rolled over and on top of Spike.

"Girls, help!" Spike cried, as Applejack was on top of him cheek to cheek.

Rarity frowned, "Get off my Spike!" she tried to attack Applejack, only for Rainbow to hold her back.

"Take it easy, Rarity, you wanna cause a commotion?"

"But she's sleeping on my Spikey-Wikey!"

"Deal with it, and let's try and sleep now that she's stopped snoring." Rainbow said as she rolled over to get some shut eye.

Rarity looked back at Spike and Applejack's position, while glaring at Applejack, but was too tired to deal with it. She fell asleep, while Spike tried wiggling out of Applejack's embrace. Eventually he got out of her embrace and fell asleep as well. Much later though, Spike woke up, "Call of nature." he said to himself, before slipping out of the blanket to put his shoes on.

He carefully opened the back window and tailgate of the truck, and saw the rain stopped and the storm passed, "Well, at least I can do my business in clear weather." he stepped off the truck and walked over to the trees away from the lot so he could have some privacy.

Soon he was standing in front of a tree relieving himself of a full bladder, "Ah, this is more like it," he sighed in relief, until he finished his business and zipped up his pants. Before he could go back to the truck, he heard a growling sound very close to him, "What was that?" he asked nervously.

He looked around seeing nothing in sight but darkness and the trees, "It's probably nothing." Spike brushed it off, until he heard it again, "Or maybe it is." he said in worry. The growling kept getting louder and louder, until Spike cracked, "I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN!" he ran from where he was standing.

Back at the truck, the three girls hearing Spike's scream woke up startled, "What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Where's Spike?" Rarity asked seeing he wasn't with them.

"Look!" Applejack motioned to Spike running out from the forest preserve looking scared out of his skin.

"IT'S COMING TO GET ME, HELP ME!"

Spike jumped into the truck and cowered underneath the blanket, "Spike!" the girls cried as they opened the blanket up seeing him tremble.

"Are you ok?" Applejack asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked in worry.

"There's a wild animal out there and I think it wants me!" he whimpered in fright.

"A wild animal?" Rainbow asked, as she looked out through the open tailgate seeing nothing approaching, "I don't see anything."

"Maybe it went away." Applejack suggested.

"I don't know, it sound very close to me." he heard the growl like before, "There it is!" he panicked, until the girls looked down seeing the growling was coming from Spike's belly.

"Sure, a real hungry animal, Spike." Rainbow said dryly.

Spike sitting up with the blanket wrapped around him with his head exposed blushed sheepishly, as Rarity and Applejack giggled, "Oh, Spike." Rarity smiled.

"Hey, that could've happened to any of you. And it came out of nowhere!" spike protested, until Applejack wrapped an arm around him.

"Ya got nothing to be scared of, sugarcube." Applejack comforted him.

"Yeah, you just leave everything to us. We'll protect you." Rainbow added, while sitting on the other side of Spike.

"After all, that's what friends do." Rarity said, as she hugged him, with A.J, and Rainbow joining in.

"Thanks, girls." Spike blushed.

"No problem, buddy. Now let's go back to sleep." Applejack said, as they closed up the tailgate and window, before going back under the blanket.

When the sun rose up the very next morning, all four were sleeping peacefully, while Applejack was rolled over and licking behind Spike's ear. Spike who was feeling it was smiling in his sleep thinking it was a dream, "Oh, that's it, Rarity, get all the marmalade." he panted, until Applejack stopped, and they all started waking up.

They sat up yawning and stretching, before looking at each other, "Morning, everybody." Applejack greeted them."

"Morning, Applejack." Rainbow greeted back.

"And what a glorious morning it looks." Rarity said seeing how beautiful the day looked compared to last night.

"That's good." Spike admitted, as he stretched his arms up.

"Well, why don't we back on the road and get yall home?" Applejack suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow answered, as they got their shoes on, brought the back seats upward and returned to their respective sitting spots. Applejack started the truck and drove off back to the city with no problem.

When she pulled up in front of Spike's place, she spoke, "Here ya go, Spike."

"Thanks, A.J. And thanks for the fun night girls." Spike said.

"No prob." Rainbow replied.

"And remember, what happens in this truck, stays in this truck." he warned them. They giggled and nodded, before Spike got out, and went inside.

Inside Spike walked in seeing Twilight watching TV, "Spike, welcome back. How was yours and girls night at Applejack's?"

"Oh, it was fun, Twilight." he answered, before she could try and get more answers out of him he went to his room. He plopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, "That was some night."

**(And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this comedic bit. See ya next time.)**


	5. Fourth of July

**(And I'm back with my next installment. Hope you're all ready to see some more excitement for Spike and the girls.)**

At the convenience store, Spike and Twilight were tasked with buying snacks for their Fourth of July weekend. Spike and Twilight had a whole cart filled with chips, hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, and drinks, "Ok, I think we got everything we need." Twilight said, checking off her list.

"You think?" Spike asked dryly, while looking at how much they got.

"Come on, Spike. Let's go pay for all this." Twilight said, as they went to pay for everything.

Once they paid for their stuff, they were on their way back to their apartment, "This is gonna be an awesome Fourth of July." Spike said.

"I think so too." Twilight agreed.

"Especially with what Rainbow Dash has planned."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"What she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She has some connections and has gotten us some real good fireworks." Spike snickered.

"Did she get them legally or illegally?" Twilight asked.

"She didn't say."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "If she gets busted for illegal firework hoarding, I'll be there to tell her she got what she deserved."

"Whatever you say, Twi." Spike rolled his eyes.

When they got home, they packed everything away for tomorrow, and Spike went to his room where he turned on his TV where a show was just starting.

"POWER GIRLS!" the theme played.

"Yes!" Spike cheered, as he got comfy as the episode of Power Girls played.

When it came to commercial, Spike who had his laptop next to him saw both Puck, Featherweight, Pip, and Koda opening up a chatroom. He typed in his thoughts, "Hey guys watching the Power Girls episode?"

"Uh-huh." Pip typed.

"Sure am." Featherweight typed.

"You know it." Koda typed.

"Wouldn't miss it." Puck typed his own response.

"How about those girls, huh, are they gorgeous or what?" Spike typed his question.

"For real, I like Masked Matter-horn." Puck typed his answer.

"Radiance is my kind of girl." Pip typed his response.

"If I met a girl like Mistress Marevelous in real life I could die happy." Featherweight put in his answer.

"I'd have to say Fili Second is more my speed." Koda responded.

"They're all great, and how about Hum Drum?" Spike typed his question.

"That guy has to be the luckiest guy in the world having to hang out with six super hero cuties." Puck responded.

"So you guys got plans for the Fourth?" Spike typed up.

"Yeah, we're barbequing at my place." Featherweight responded.

"Me and my fam will be watching the hockey game at my pad." Puck answered.

"I'm gonna shoot off fireworks in my backyard." Pip replied.

"And I'm gonna going to me uncle's to watch the fireworks." Koda finished.

"What about you, Spike?" Featherweight typed.

"Me and the girls families are having a party in the park."

"Sounds cool." Puck admitted.

"Yeah, and Rainbow Dash is supplying us with fireworks. Some really good ones too."

"Lucky." Pip responded. And so they continued having their chat while watching the episode of Power Girls.

The next day around the afternoon, Spike, Twilight, and their family were gathering their stuff to bring over to the parks picnic ground. They sat up their stuff as the rest of the girls came by with their own families carrying their own snacks and stuff.

Once they were all sat up they started having lunch with Spike and Twilight sitting with their friends, "So, Rainbow, you managed to get all the fireworks you promised?" Pinkie asked.

"You bet." she smirked.

"Wait, you knew too, Pinkie?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Of course, didn't you?" Pinkie asked.

"I most certainly did not. Rainbow, I assume you got those fireworks legally and not black market?" Twilight squinted her eyes at her.

"Twilight, I'm appalled that you'd think I'd acquire fireworks through illegal action." Rainbow answered.

"Given your past history of doing risky things, can you blame me?" Twilight asked.

"Ok, you got me there." she answered sheepishly, "But I assure you these are a hundred percent illegal-free."

"If you say so."

"I just can't wait to see them get lit off tonight." Spike said in excitement.

"Me too, it's gonna be a real light show tonight." Pinkie grinned.

"Hey, guys!" Shining called, as he and Cadence brought Neira over.

"Hey, there you three are. We were wondering when you'd show." Twilight said.

"Like we'd miss this." Cadence said, as she sat Neira down on the ground and she ran to hug Twilight and Spike.

"Hey, Neira. All set to see some fireworks tonight?" Spike asked her.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"So are we." Twilight answered.

"I can hardly wait." Neira smiled.

Soon as nighttime arrived, many other people in the park started shooting off fireworks. Spike and the girls started lighting some sparklers to hold and wave around. Pinkie was waving two around and spelling out her name with them in mid air.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were running around with sparklers of their own, while having fun with Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity.

Shining gave a sparkler to Neira who held it while marveling at the sparkle effect. She waved it around before it eventually went out, making her pout, "Oh, it went out."

"Don't worry, there's plenty more." Cadence assured her, as she gave her a fresh one.

"Yay!" Neira cheered.

Spike was waving two around, while having fun until his sparklers went out. Shining who was setting up the fireworks with Big Mac called out, "Hey, Rainbow, Spike, how about you two give us a hand here."

"Coming! Come on, Spike." Rainbow said, as the two went over to the older boys.

So the four set up the fireworks, as Big Mac spoke, "There we go, all set."

"Great, so let's light this candle." Rainbow said in excitement.

Shining pulled out a lighter and handed it off to Spike, "Maybe you should do this, Spike."

"Me, really?"

"I trust you." Shining answered.

"All right then." Spike started up the lighter as Rainbow held the end fuse up.

When Spike lit the fuse, Rainbow dropped it and called, "Clear the area!" the four ran from the fireworks back over to the others.

"This is it." Shining said.

"Here it comes!" Spike announced.

The fireworks suddenly went off and shot up into the sky before exploding and releasing their bright and colorful lights.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped at how pretty it looked.

"Beautiful." Rarity added.

"Ain't that a pretty sight?" Applejack asked.

"It sure is." Twilight added.

"And it's all thanks to Spike here for lightning it." Rainbow nudged Spike.

"Well, you were the one that got the fireworks in the first place." Spike reminded her.

"Hey, what about us?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, we helped set them up." Big Mac added.

"It was a team effort between all of you." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie's right. You all deserve credit." Cadence said. The four smiled at each other and nodded before continuing to watch the fireworks with their families.

**(And there's the chapter. Fourth of July may have truly came and went, but not for Spike's summer. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	6. The Loner

**(Here I am with my next chapter. I'm going to introduce another character for Spike to befriend. I hope you enjoy it.)**

One afternoon out in the city, Spike and Rainbow Dash were doing parkour training on some building rooftops.

"All right, Spike. Ready?" Rainbow asked, as they were coming up to the edge of the roof.

"All set." he confirmed.

"And... jump!" she called, as the two made the jump before reaching the next roof top.

"We made it!" Spike cheered, as they continued running.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"How about another go before we break for lunch?" Spike suggested.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rainbow smirked, as they continued on.

Suddenly they looked to the side seeing another figure running along the roof top. It was a boy about the age of Rainbow. He had short silver hair with long bangs that covered his right side and dark blue eyes eyes. His attire included a black hoodie with an image of a blue eagle with its wings spread on the back, purple pants, and sneakers.

"Who is that?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before," Rainbow admitted, until a thought came to mind, "Let's find out," and so the two started leaning into the direction of the new runner, until they were neck and neck, "Hey, good moves!" Rainbow called to him.

The boy looked to her and Spike, before answering, "Thanks. Didn't know anyone else was up here training."

"Surprise, we didn't know either," Spike answered, "I'm Spike, and this is Rainbow Dash."

"And you?" Rainbow inquired.

"Dante, but I also go by Blaze." he answered.

"Well, Blaze, think you can keep up with us?" Rainbow smirked.

Blaze raised a brow, "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am." she continued to smirk.

"Then bring it." Blaze looked determined, as the three continued running while jumping and sliding over roof top like obstacles.

"Roof edge!" Spike called, as they looked ahead and saw the edge of the building's roof.

"Ready?" Rainbow asked the boys, who both looked more than ready.

"Now!" Spike called, as the three made the jump and landed on the other side.

The three started catching their breath, "That was awesome!" Rainbow beamed.

"Yeah. A three player jump to the other side." Spike added.

"I have to admit, that was fun. Truth be told I don't practice parkour with others. Never met any other naturals at it." Blaze said.

"Well, you just did." Spike noted.

"You're all right, Blaze. We should do this again." Rainbow said.

"I'm not really sure." Blaze replied.

"Why not?" Spike wondered in confusion.

"I'm not really the sociable type." he explained.

"Why's that?" The rainbow haired girl asked.

"Let's just say I have issues."

"Who doesn't?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"I mean issues of trust." Blaze corrected his statement.

"I take it you don't have many friend, huh?" Spike wondered.

"No. I mean I used to, but they betrayed me one way after another."

"Betray?" Rainbow asked.

"Most of my friends left me for others, moved away and haven't been in touch with me for a long time, and just plain deceived me. With so much disappointment I don't try to make friends as much."

"Ouch," Spike cringed, "But everybody's gotta have friends."

"Well, I'm not everybody." Blaze replied.

Rainbow scowled, "That kind of attitude isn't gonna get you far in the world."

"She's right. Which is very rare," Spike muttered the last part to himself, "Being antisocial will only distance you from reality, and if that happens you won't be able to relate to anyone or anything."

"I can manage." he brushed it off.

"Well, I don't like seeing someone like that," Spike took a stand, "I used to feel like that when I started high school last year. I left my old school and all my older friends behind, but my sister and her friends gave me the courage to move on and make new friends. And you know what I became a better person than I was in junior high."

"Why're you so concerned about me? We don't even know each other." Blaze said in confusion.

"Maybe not, but we'd be more than willing to get to know you." Spike said.

"What he said." Rainbow agreed.

"Look, why don't you join Rainbow and I for lunch?" Spike offered.

"You're not gonna leave me alone if I don't, are you?" Blaze asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Rainbow answered.

"All right." he sighed.

"Yes!" the two high fived.

Later they were at Tino's Pizza, where all three were at an outside table and having lunch, "So you two come here after every practice session?" Blaze asked the two.

"Uh-huh. Rainbow was the one who got me started on parkour." Spike explained.

"And this guy's been my greatest student." Rainbow added.

"Uh, I've been your only student, Rainbow." Spike corrected her.

"Never the less." she replied.

"Well, I'll say this, Rainbow Dash, you obviously trained this guy well." Blaze said.

"I know."

"So is parkour your life, or do you do other things?" Spike wondered.

"I have other hobbies," Blaze admitted, "I like card games, video games, but I especially like to draw in my spare time."

"Are ya any good?" Spike asked.

"Well, I did win a few artist awards in junior high. Back when I had friends who appreciated my talent. Now these days I don't display my art in public." he ate a slice.

"I'd like to see them one day, and I'm sure our friends would to." Spike said.

"Yeah, Twilight's all about literature and the artistic works." Rainbow added.

"I appreciate you guys trying to get me to open up. But it'll a lot more than this if you really want me to accept people back in my life." Blaze warned them.

Spike and Rainbow saw trying to get this guy to open up will be harder than they anticipated. But Spike wasn't about to give up.

"You know what, Blaze? I'm gonna introduce you to my pals. And together we're gonna open your eyes back up to life."

"Seriously?"

"That's right. My pals like meeting new guys, and I guarantee you'll find them great to hang around."

"I don't know." Blaze said feeling unsure.

"Hey, you can always hang out with me and my girls." Rainbow suggested, while secretly smirking.

Blaze did a double take at her before turning to Spike, and spoke, "Where should we meet?"

Spike seeing Rainbow's trick to get him to spend time with him rather than all girls worked, "How about tomorrow at the park around noon?" Spike suggested.

"I'll be there." Blaze assured.

"Trust me, you'll love this." Spike promised him.

"I'll hold you to it. Well, thanks for the lunch, but I gotta get going." Blaze said, as he took his leave.

"Stiffer than the stiffs back in junior high." Rainbow Dash told Spike.

"Well, I try and fix that. And I'm lucky he decided to join me. If he decided to join you, Pinkie would've tried too hard to open him up, or Twilight might bore him to death. Don't tell them I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Rainbow said, and Spike smiled.

That night at Spike's place. He was on his laptop in a video chatroom with Puck, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Koda, and Twistin'.

"So we're gonna be meeting this Blaze guy tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"That's right." Spike confirmed.

"I'm surprised, Spike. I never did take you for one to just help others so willingly." Pipsqueak said.

"Guy reminded me of myself, Pip. I just can stand the thought of someone unable to communicate with others."

"He does have a point, I mean I could barely talk to a girl, and if I didn't have you guys to back me up I probably wouldn't have had the guts to even want to be near one." Koda said.

"That's why I need your help in showing Blaze not everyone is going to leave him. If he keeps thinking like that he'll end up turning into a recluse."

"Hey, I'm all for it." Twistin' responded.

"Count me in." Featherweight added.

After the rest voiced their approval to help out, Spike smiled, "Thanks, guys. Once Blaze sees how nice and devoted you all are, he'll have his faith restored. At least I hope so."

"Well, we're willing to try." Twistin' said.

"In the meantime, let's turn in for the night. We got a lot to do tomorrow." Puck added. And so their chatroom ended, and Spike closed his laptop, before hitting the sack.

Meanwhile in another apartment building, Blaze was looking out his window thinking about what Spike said, 'A part of me does want to believe him, and yet I'm also scared. But I said I'd give him a chance, and I don't wanna come off as the one thing I hate." he went to bed awaiting for tomorrow.

**(And that's the chapter. The character Dante or Blaze is owned by author Blaze Shadow2. How will Spike and his boys attempts to get Dante to open up and accept people as friends once again? Tune in next time.)**


	7. A New Friend

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Hope you're ready for Spike and his boys opening up Dante's eyes to how special friendship is.)**

The very next day at noon, Spike had just got ready and headed out to meet up with his pals and Dante in the park. One by one, he met up with each of his pals, before they walked together into the park.

Spike looked before spotting Dante sitting on a bench waiting for them, "There he is. Hey, Dante!"

Dante looked up and saw Spike with his entourage, "Hey." he greeted them.

"Dante this is Puck, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Koda, and Twistin'," Spike introduced him, "Guys, this is Dante."

"Nice to meetcha." Puck greeted him.

"Hi." Featherweight greeted.

"Yo." Pipsqueak greeted.

"Hey." Koda greeted.

"Sup, man?" Twistin' greeted.

"Hey." Dante greeted them back.

"So Spike says you've had a run of bad luck in the department of friends." Twistin' began.

"That's an understatement." Dante replied.

"Well, we're here to fix that." Puck said.

"Hang out with us, and you'll feel like a new guy." Pipsqueak added.

"If you say so." Dante said dryly.

"Well, ain't he a ray of sunshine?" Koda whispered to Spike.

"Give it time." Spike whispered back.

"So what should we do on our day out?" Dante asked.

"First off, let's get some grub." Twistin' suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Puck admitted.

"For sure." Spike agreed.

"Then let's go." Featherweight said, as the group started walking through the park.

Soon they were at a fast food joint having burgers with baskets of fries, "Oh, yeah, this stuff is good." Pipsqueak said, as he ate his burger.

"This is paradise." Puck added, before sipping his drink.

"You got that right." Spike said, as he ate some fries.

Dante who had been taking a bite out of his burger spoke, "The food here is quite tasty." he admitted.

"Yeah, I mean in terms of fast food," Twistin's spoke, "If you're looking for sugary treats then Sugarcube Corner is the place to be."

"And let's not forget Joe's," Spike put in, "The best doughnuts and coffee in town."

"I've eaten there, and I do agree." Dante nodded.

"So according to Spike, you draw?" Featherweight asked.

"That's right," I brought some samples to look at. Well, if you're interested." Dante said.

"Hey, I'd like to see." Spike said.

"Me too." Koda added.

"Ok." Dante said, as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a sketchbook.

He started showing them certain sketches ranging from scenery, landscapes, objects, even people. With each page turned, the boys continued to look in fascination.

"Wow, you really drew these?" Featherweight asked.

"Of course."

"These are really good." Puck admitted.

"Oh, go on."

"I'm serious. I've never seen anyone who draw this good." Puck replied.

"Neither have I." Twistin' added.

"Well, thanks. It's been awhile since someone actually appreciated my works." Dante said, as he started feeling glad.

"Anything else you do?" Koda asked.

"Well, I do love video games, especially RP ones."

"Hey, so do we." Pipsqueak said.

"What's you're favorite?" Twistin' asked.

"Guardians of Galgavor."

"We love that game!" they cried.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're all-stars there. And you?" Spike asked.

"Well, I can't exactly call myself an all-star, but I am a natural."

"Hey, you know all this video game talk has me thinking," Puck said, "Let's head for the arcade after this."

"Great idea." Twistin' smiled, as the others started to agree.

"How about it, Dante?" Spike asked.

"Hey, count me in."

"Great." So after they had their lunch, they headed for the local arcade.

Inside, they all went to a video game of their choosing and were even competing with one another. Spike was playing a fighting game against Dante, Puck was doing table hockey with another challenger, Pipsqueak and Koda were in a race car game, Featherweight was doing skee ball, and Twistin' was playing a zombie shooting game.

"You're real good, Dante. You're a hell of a player." Spike admitted, as his avatar was fighting against Dante's.

"Thanks, you too. I used to do this with my old friends, until they..."

"Look, Dante, the past is in the past," Spike began, "We may not be able to replace the friends you knew back then. Hell we're not really trying to. We just want to show you not all friends will forget about you."

"And I appreciate you guys doing this for me. This has to have been the most fun I've had in a 'long' long time."

"Well, we're glad to hear you're enjoying it," Spike said, until his avatar lost the match, "What?!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dante cheered.

Spike looked at him, "Not bad at all."

"Thanks, you put up a hell of a fight too."

"We should do this again." Spike recommended.

"I think so too."

"Yeah!" Puck called from the air hockey table signaling his victory.

"Booyah!" Koda cheered, as Pipsqueak groaned.

"Yes!" Featherweight called, as he landed a high score on skee ball.

"I am the zombie predator!" Twistin' held the game gun up in victory. Spike and Dante chuckled at how much fun they were having just like they were.

When they were done at the arcade, they continued exploring around town with no real plan. They just let the wind guide them, and Dante didn't seem to mind as he was starting to have too much fun with the guys to even care what they were doing. Everywhere they went they were having laughs, shooting the breeze, just like they always did. To Dante he was starting to truly remember what it was like to truly have friends.

Soon the seven were walking along feeling pleased with how their day's been going, until a group of seven teens about Twistin's age, wearing jackets with an insect creature emblem on the backs.

"Hey, you're wandering into our turf." one called them out.

"Your turf?" Puck asked.

"We're the Changeling gang, and we don't take kindly to strangers who come around here." another warned them.

"Hey, if that's the case we'll just be moving along and out of your turf." Twistin' offered, as they tried to go around, only for them to get blocked off.

"You ain't getting off that easy."

"Look, we got places to be so just get out of our way and there won't be trouble." Spike argued.

"But we love trouble." one said, with a smirk.

"Guys, what do we do?" Featherweight asked, as he started trembling.

"Stay calm." Twistin' ordered.

"Easier said than done." Pipsqueak said, seeing how older the gang looked.

"Get 'em!" one ordered, as the seven started fighting them, with Twistin managing against his opponent, while the younger boys were having a bit of a tough time.

Dante was grappling with the one member he was fighting, not wanting the best day of his life to end like this, "You know you guys butted in on what's the best day of my life."

"So sue me." the punk answered, as he broke the grapple.

Featherweight being the weakest of the group found himself getting arm locked by his opponent, and was crying in pain, "Say uncle." the punk teased.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Featherweight cried in pain, while Spike, and the others wanted to help him, but were blocked off by their own opponents.

Dante looking at Featherweight in pain was worried, until a frown started forming on his face, and his eyes started squinting. He clenched his fists before roaring, "LET HIM GO!" he plowed his own opponent away and grabbed Featherweight's opponent before throwing him to the ground. The punk got up and tried to attack him with Dante's opponent, but he elbowed the two in the guts making them back off.

Spike and the guys watching Dante go into a berserk mode on the punks, got confident enough to fight back. So they roared like wild beasts and began taking the fight to the punks. Even Featherweight grabbed one from behind and rammed him into a wall. The seven finally managed to defeat the punks who turned tail and ran like sissies.

"Yeah, we did it!" Spike cheered, as the boys high fived, until they saw Dante taking deep breaths.

"Dante, you ok?" Twistin' asked, as they went over to him.

"Yeah. I'm ok." he replied, taking in one last breath before calming down.

"That was incredible there." Pipsqueak said in admiration.

"Yeah, you went all batshit crazy on them." Puck added in equal admiration.

"How'd ya do that?" Koda asked.

"It's something I've always had. Whenever I see someone I consider close to me like a friend get in trouble like Featherweight was in, I go into this protective state for them."

"Like a split personality?" Spike asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, whatever the case you saved me. Thanks." Featherweight thanked him.

Dante smiled, "You're welcome."

"Don't you see, Dante? You do care," Spike spoke up, "You were willing to fight for Featherweight's safety and at the same time helped encourage us to fight harder. You are a true friend."

Dante looked back on his action and realized he wouldn't have gone into such a protector state if he didn't consider Featherweight or any of the others his friends. He smiled, and spoke, "Thanks. You were right, I can still trust others. I've been so wrapped up in ym fear of losing others like before I didn't stop to even try again. But now I feel more than confident with you guys as my friends things will be truly different."

"That's what we're here for." Twistin' said, as the boys stood together, as Featherweight spoke up.

"Oh, this is so touching. I feel a group hug coming on."

The others looked at each other before answering him simultaneously, "No you don't."

"Come on, guys. Real friends hug." Featherweight said, with open arms.

"Maybe another time." Puck brushed it off.

"Come here." Featherweight ordered.

"Get away from me." Dante avoided his attempt for a hug.

"Let's run!" Spike suggested, as they started running with Featherweight chasing after them wanting a group hug.

When nighttime came, the guys went home, except for Spike and Dante who were walking up to Spike's place, "Well, this is where I get off." Spike said.

"Thanks again for inviting me out today, Spike. I'm glad to now have a friend like you and the guys." Dante thanked him.

"No sweat. Next time you should join me and the girls. They'd like to know you as well."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Until then." Spike began, as the two fist bumped. Spike went into the apartment, as Dante headed off.

Spike entered his apartment room, seeing Twilight, "Hey, Twilight."

"Hi, Spike. How did it go with the boy you spoke of?" she asked.

"Better than I expected. Me and the guys made a new friend this summer."

"Well, good for you." she smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm hitting the sack." Spike said, as he turned into his room to sleep.

**(And there's the chapter. Spike succeeded in befriending Dante as did the rest of the guys. What new adventure awaits Spike and the others? Stay tuned.)**


	8. Laser Tag

**(Hi, guys. Here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One day at Spike's place, the boy was at his computer checking out stuff, until he heard his cellphone beep. He checked his messages and saw a new text from Puck.

"Wonder what's up?" Spike asked himself, as he opened up the new message.

'Spike, me and the guys are gonna try that new laser tag game at the arcade. Wanna come and check it out?'

Spike pondered on it, "Hmm, laser tag sounds like a lot of fun. All right." he typed in a response claiming, 'I'll be there.'

He grabbed his skateboard and walked out of his room. Upon entering the living room, he saw the girls there relaxing. Applejack seeing Spike with his board spoke up, "Hey, Spike. Where ya off to?"

"I'm heading for the arcade. Puck says they got this new laser tag game that's all the rage, apparently."

"I heard of that, too," Rainbow agreed, "You guys will have a blast with that."

"Right. Well, I'll catch you all later." Spike said.

"Have fun!" Pinkie called.

"And try not to stay out too late!" Twilight added, as Spike went out the door.

Soon Spike was skateboarding to the arcade. When he reached it he saw Puck, Featherweight, Pip, Koda, and Dante waiting for him.

"Spike!" the guys cheered.

"Sup, my brothers." Spike greeted them, as he got off his board and picked it up.

"Nice to see you made it." Koda said.

"Wouldn't have missed it," Spike answered, as he saw no sign of his older bud, "Twistin' ain't here?"

"He said he met someone, and couldn't make it." Featherweight explained.

"That Twistin'." Spike chuckled.

"So it looks like it's just us." Pip said.

"Well, come on ladies, let's do it!" Puck cheered, as the six entered the arcade.

They applied for usage of the laser tag room, and were even given vests and fake laser guns. Each one was escorted to a separate door where they appeared in different corners in the huge dark room designed like another planet's surface along with pillars and walls to make the game a challenge. Above the room was a large four sided screen that randomly showed certain spots in the maze the players could use to their advantage.

"Welcome, players, to Planet Laser!" An announcer's voice called from speakers, "Your mission to eliminate your opponents until you're the last man standing! Start your lasers!" the boys held their lasers, and were prepared to engage, "Go!" And so the boys set off into the labyrinth with one thing in mind. To Win!

Featherweight was creeping around while remaining against a wall so not to stick out, "All right, Featherweight, time for you to shine." he looked up at the screen hoping to spot one of the guys in a position close to him. When he saw Koda appear one the screen, and saw from his surroundings where he was, "Gotcha." he smirked, as he snuck around making sure to not leave himself opened.

He finally peeked around a corner and saw Koda, also creeping along to find one of the others. Featherweight aimed his laser and started shooting for Koda.

Upon hearing the shots, Koda quickly ducked around a corner, and peaked around seeing Featherweight shooting for him, "Oh, so that's how you want it, huh, Featherweight?" he started shooting for him as well.

Both players made sure to keep their vests out of sight from the lasers, "I need to get closer, but I can't expose myself." Featherweight said, until he spotted some cover and jumped to it.

Koda was concerned when Featherweight stopped firing on him. He looked up at the monitor and saw where the other players were such as Puck dodging shots from Dante like his life depended on it, and Spike getting Pip in the back causing his vest to glow signaling his elimination from the game.

"There goes Pipsqueak." Koda sighed seeing only five including him remains.

Suddenly he was getting shot at again, and saw Featherweight was behind him, "Whoa! How'd you get behind me?"

"I'm ninja." Featherweight smirked.

"Yeah, right you obviously found a path that led you to around me." Koda called it, as he started shooting back while making sure to keep covered.

"Nevertheless, you're going down!" Featherweight called, as he continued to fire on Koda, while running for him.

Koda shot at Featherweight and almost got his vest, only for for his opponent to nail his vest, "No!" Koda cried.

"Oh, yeah!" Featherweight called in victory, only to realize his own vest was hit from behind. He spun and saw Spike who disappeared into the maze, "Oh, darn it!" he grumbled.

Spike seeing Koda, Featherweight, and Pipsqueak were eliminated knew all he had left was Dante and Puck, and they certainly weren't going down without a fight. He snuck around, while taking glances at the monitor but saw no sign of them, meaning they were in a blind spot.

'All right, Spike, keep it together. Once they're out you win.' he thought to himself.

Puck meanwhile was hiding behind some cover to catch his breath after escaping Dante, 'Ok, no more playing around. I'm gonna win this.' he thought, before getting back in the game.

Dante was leaning against a wall while peeking out from around a corner, 'No sign of them. I'm gonna have to step out of hiding to draw them out. Puck doesn't worry me, the only one who concerns me is Spike. No matter, time to go.' he stepped out into the open and surveyed the scene while hearing nothing.

From different corners, both Spike and Puck were eyeing Dante's location, and were waiting for him to lower his guard so they could attack. When both saw Dante looked his his guard was dropped both opened fire on him, but Dante who has lured them into a false sense was dodging from both sides and evaded their shots. One of Spike's shots despite missing Dante managed to nail Puck's vest.

"No!" Puck cried at his elimination.

Spike seeing Dante take cover called out, "It's you and me now, Dante!"

Dante while hiding called back, "May the best man win!"

Their eliminated friends who were lying up against the walls closest to where they were each eliminated could only wait until one of them would win.

Spike and Dante were running, hiding, and dodging all through the maze determined to come out on top. Both were each hiding behind a pillar, while waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

'Wait for it.' Spike thought.

'Wait for it.' Dante thought as well.

"NOW!" they called, as they both jumped out from their hiding spots and started shooting like maniacs.

Finally with one sharp shoot, Spike's laser nailed Dante's vest thus eliminating him from the game, "No!" Dante called.

"Congratulations, challenger!" the announcer on the speaker called, "You are our winner!" Spike looked up on the monitor seeing his image appear with the title winner below him.

"Victory!" Spike raised his arms up.

After their game, they were at the snack bar of the arcade having an frozen drink, "That was some game." Puck said, as he had his drink.

"No kidding." Featherweight agreed.

"I'm sure Twistin' would've loved it." Koda said.

"For real." Pipsqueak nodded.

"We all put up a good challenge." Spike said.

"Especially you guys." Puck told Spike and Dante.

"How were you guys able to avoid getting caught like that?" Pip inquired.

"We thank our skills in parkour." Dante answered.

"That's being ninja." Spike smirked at Featherweight who cringed.

"Hey, buddies!" a voice called, as they saw Twistin' approach.

"Twistin', what's up?" Spike asked.

"Things are great, Spike. Things are great. So how'd your laser tag challenge go?" he asked, as he sat in their booth.

"It was awesome." Featherweight answered.

"Spike won." Pipsqueak said.

"All right my man!" Twistin' cheered, as he ruffled Spike's head, and the boy laughed.

"And I came in second." Dante noted.

"Congrats you guys." Twistin' congratulated them.

"So Twistin', how'd your date go?" Puck inquired.

"Fabulous. This girl is an absolute doll." he explained.

"What's her name?" Koda wondered.

"Well, her name's Adagio Dazzle." he answered.

"Adagio Dazzle?" Puck asked, "Sounds like a dazzling name." the boys laughed.

"It is, and she's got the voice of a goddess," Twistin' put in, before motioning to Pip, Koda, and Dante, "And guys, she's got two more friends if any of you are looking for a relationship."

Koda blushed at the offer, while Dante was unsure, but Pip looked interested enough, "Really?" Pip asked.

"Yeah. Maybe one day I can introduce you guys to them. They like to do musical numbers at multiple cafes in town."

"They sing?" Spike asked.

"Uh-huh, and when they sing it's like hypnotism." Twistin' bore a look of delight.

"Like the lure of a siren?" Featherweight asked.

"Precisely. Except these sirens don't kill you."

"Well, things turned out well today," Pip began, "We had a good laser tag game, and Twistn's got a new girlfriend."

"Round them up," Spike says, as he and the boys gathered up their drinks, while Twistin' pretended to hold one, "To a great day!"

"Cheers!" they put their drinks together before drinking them only to receive brain freeze, much to their misfortune.

**(And there's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Never played laser tag personally, but I've seen it done before. See you next time.)**


	9. A Dazzling Trio

**(Welcome back, my friends. In this chapter I'm introducing three of the series or movie's latest characters. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One morning, Spike was in the living room reading a comic book, until Twilight came in, "You're still reading that?"

"Of course. This new issue of Mare Do Well is so amazing." Spike said.

"What is so special about that comic?" his sister inquired.

"It's about a man who lives in a crime infested city. Because of the cities constant crime wave he lost his family at a young age and watched them murdered in the process."

"Sounds gorey." Twilight didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, it gets better. As the boy ages into a man he realizes that the crime wave only gets worse. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and becomes a vigilante to take on crime."

"Shouldn't that be polices work?" Twilight inquired.

"In this world, the police are near useless to deal with certain crime factors. And the police itself is also nearly run by the mob from behind the scenes. So Mare Do Well ignores the law and delivers his own brand of justice." Spike smirked.

"Sounds like quite a series." Twilight admitted.

"It is." Spike confirmed.

Suddenly they heard the buzzer, and Twilight answered it, "Yes?"

"It's us, Twilight." Puck's voice came.

"Come on up." she answered.

"Wonder what Puck wants?" Spike wondered, knowing he hadn't heard word from him or the rest of his boys.

Soon enough Puck, Pipsqueak, and Koda entered, "Hey, Spike." Pip greeted him.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Spike asked.

"Twistin' wanted to know if you were doing anything." Koda said.

"Well, nothing right now."

"In that case he wants us to meet him at Taco Shack." Puck said.

"All of us?" Spike inquired.

"Uh-huh." Pip confirmed.

"He said he wanted us to meet his girlfriend, and her pals there." Koda explained.

"Oh, so we're finally going to meet this girl he's told us about, huh?"

"Yeah, so you coming?" Puck asked.

"Sure thing," Spike went to his room to retrieve his wallet and cellphone, "I'll see you later, Twilight."

"Have fun." she bid them farewell.

Later on the four arrived at the take out join Taco Shack to see Featherweight, Twistin', and Dante waiting, "There you guys are. We were waiting." Twistin' said.

"Sorry we took so long," Spike began, "Pip saw Vice Principal Luna and wanted to go talk to her."

"I merely wanted to ask her how she was doing." Pipsqueak protested.

"Sure." Koda called his bluff.

"So, where's this girlfriend of yours?" Spike asked his dance mentor.

"Right inside waiting." Twistin' said, as he showed his boys inside.

Spike and the boys looked around seeing multiple people wondering where this girlfriend of his was. Suddenly a female voice spoke up, "Twistin', there you are!"

They looked over and saw a girl with orange and yellow poofy hair approach, "Hey babe, how's it going?" Twistin' greeted the girl, as they kissed.

The boys were surprised at their display, until the older boy spoke up, "Guys, meet Adagio Dazzle; my lady."

"A pleasure to meet you, boys." Adagio greeted them.

"Likewise." Spike replied, not wanting to be rude.

"So where are we sitting?" Twistin' asked.

"Over there." Adagio motioned to a table around the back occupied by two more girls.

"Come on my brothers." Twistin' said as they walked over to the table to see the two girls occupying it. One girl's hair was colored both aquamarine and purple while done up in pigtails. The second one's hair was colored both cerulean and persian blue while done up in a ponytail. A common feat of all three girls was they each wore a red gemstone around their necks.

"Hey, girls. Twistin' made it like I said he would." Adagio told the two.

"About time." the pigtailed girl said.

The pony-tailed girl saw the younger boys, and spoke in fascination, "Ooh, who're these guys?"

"These are my boys, Puck, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Koda, Dante, and my main bud Spike." Twistin' introduced them.

"Boys, meet my friends, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk." Adagio introduced them.

"Hiya." Sonata smiled brightly.

"Sup?" Aria asked.

"Nice to meet you girls." Pip greeted them.

"Pretty necklaces." Featherweight said, as he looked at the three gemstones.

"Thanks, they're a symbol of our friendship." Adagio answered.

"Really?" Dante asked.

"Yeah," Sonata answered, "We started wearing these after we became a musical trio."

"Musical trio?" Spike asked.

"That's right," Aria replied, "The three of us are known as the Dazzlings when we sing together."

"Trust me, these three can sing like goddesses." Twistin' said.

"Maybe you can enlighten us with that?" Spike desired to hear how they sounded.

"Maybe later, right now it's Taco time!" Sonata cheered.

"Right, so let me get them." Twistin' offered.

"I'll come with." Adagio offered as well, as they went to make an order.

When they came back, they were all enjoying some tacos, "So good." Sonata beamed.

Adagio turned to Spike, "So, Spike, Twistin's told me about what a talented dancer you are."

"Well, I couldn't call myself talented." he answered in modesty.

"What'd I tell ya, Adagio?" Twistin' asked, "So modest. I love this guy!" he laughed.

"I can see it." Adagio chuckled.

"So how did you guys meet?" Dante asked the two.

"Well, originally we met about two weeks ago at a cafe in town." Twistin' began.

"Me and the girls were performing a gig there." Adagio added.

"After their performance, I ran into Adagio on my way to the restroom. We started talking about how I liked the way she sounded, and one thing led to another."

"Now we're dating." Adagio finished.

"I wasn't so sure it was gonna last," Aria began, "After all the last guy Adagio dated..."

"Aria!" Adagio glared at her friend, who decided to shut it.

Dante noticed how Sonata was eating away at her tacos. Sonata noticed this spoke up, "What? Is something on my face?"

"Besides your face." Aria answered, only for Sonata to scowl at her joke.

"It's nothing," Dante answered, "It's just I'm amazed you can eat that many tacos, and you still retain your figure."

Sonata blushed upon hearing that and smiled, "Oh, you've noticed? Well, I do have quite the catching figure, don't I?" she winked. Dante turned around not wanting her to see his blush.

"Please," Aria butted in, "Out of all our figures, yours is the worse."

"Yours is the worse!" Sonata retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Girls!" Adagio broke them up, "I'm sorry for their behavior, boys. They can be quite idiots sometimes."

"Hey, we've been called idiots ourselves on more than one occasion." Featherweight explained.

"Thanks, Featherweight, they needed to hear that!" Puck said sarcastically.

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria giggled, as Adagio spoke, "Twistin' your boys are funny."

"Yeah. Very funny." Aria admitted.

"I know. These chuckleheads always know how to make me laugh." Twistin' said as he held Puck and Featherweight in a headlock.

As they continued eating, Koda would take the occasional glance at Aria, and when she'd notice he quickly look away. Koda thought to himself, 'This girl is somewhat scary, and yet I find that side of her attractive.'

Aria thought to herself, 'Why is that guy looking at me so much? Don't tell me he's into me. I mean how can he be? Every guy I tried to meet ended up ditching me or dumping me. Whatever, I should just ignore it.' she finished, but took a glance at Koda.

After lunch, they were outside, "So what now?" Sonata asked.

"Well, you could give us a little performance we asked for." Puck said.

"Agreed, but let's go someplace else." Adagio suggested.

"Yeah, like our place." Aria added.

"Come on!" Sonata said, as she dragged Dante with her, as the boy held in a blush.

They started walking, while Aria noticed Koda was trying to keep some distance between her. Aria rolled her eyes, "If you wanna walk closer to me, be my guest."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I can tell ya got a thing for me." she answered.

"What, I do not..." Aria cut him off.

"Look, I don't know why and I'm not sure I wanna know, but I know you got a thing for me."

Koda looked embarrassed, "You're right. I do."

"But why?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, I guess I like a girl who's spirited and sassy. Plus who isn't afraid to speak her mind." he admitted.

Aria was taken aback by his words, "Wait, you think I'm spirited and sassy?"

"Uh-huh."

Aria blushed, "Well, thanks."

"And to tell you the truth, I've never been able to talk to a girl the way I've been talking to you. I'm kinda a shy guy around girls."

"I could tell." she noted.

"But you I have this feeling like I don't need to be so shy around you. So thanks." Koda said.

Aria blushed a bit more, "Don't mention it." she said, before pulling Koda closer so they were walking together.

Later, the group was at the girls apartment, "So you three just live here?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, our parents live overseas on business." Sonata explained.

"But since they realized how much we loved it here they decided to allow us to live here and pay our rent." Aria added.

"Provided we also find our own way of making a living." Adagio added.

"Hence their musical talents." Twistin' said.

"Yes, we perform at local cafes and hang outs to earn a good fee." Adagio explained.

"Sounds like a good living." Puck said.

"So about that performance?" Spike asked.

"Right, let us select a number." Adagio said, as the three girls huddle to discuss.

Soon they broke, as Sonata went to a rack of CD's containing music and inserted it into a stereo. When the music began, the three began to sing I need a Hero.

As they sang, Twistin' smiled, while the boys were enamored by the sounds of their voices. Twistin' was in fact right about their voices sounding like the lure of a siren. As the three girls sang, Adagio flirted with Twistin', while Aria danced around Koda, and Sonata danced around Dante.

Spike, Puck, and Featherweight sighed in relief knowing if their own girls saw them getting flirted with by other girls would definitely be T.O'd. Dante couldn't' help but enjoy it along with Koda.

When the girls finished, they took a bow, and the boys applauded, "That was amazing." Koda gasped.

"You girls got skills." Dante added.

"Thanks, we try." Sonata smiled.

Eventually the boys were taking their leave, as Koda spoke to Aria, "Um, Aria, any chance I can call you sometime? You know in case you wanna hang out. Just the two of us?"

Aria gave him a look which made him nervous, until he saw her smile and write her number down on a slip of paper, "You can."

"Thanks." he smiled, before heading off.

Dante turned to Sonata, "So, Sonata, any chance you and I can get together as well?"

"Huh?"

"I... wanna get to know more about you." he explained, while looking sheepishly.

Sonata's smile brightened, "You mean it?" he nodded, and suddenly found himself embraced by the girl, "Well, I want to get to know you too."

"You do?"

"For realsies." she smiled, and Dante smiled back. Spike and Twistin's chuckled to themselves before they took their leave.

As the two walked back for their homes, Spike spoke, "You were right, Twistin'. That Adagio is a doll."

"Uh-huh. Guy's like us are lucky to find girls in our lives." Twistin' said.

"No denying that," Spike agreed, as he thought of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, "But I tell ya this is has been one cool summer vacation."

"And it's not over yet." Twistin' replied, as the two continued to walk on.

**(And that's the chapter. A good introduction to normal versions of the Dazzlings. Hope you enjoyed it. The song I need a hero is owned by Bonnie Tyler.)**


End file.
